


Blakes Seven AUs

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A listing of possible alternative universes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blakes Seven AUs

Most of the episodes have at least one example of "if X etc did not come back" - and quite a few include potential recruits who weren't.  
Would any of the specialists who left be deliberately replaced by equivalents? If Blake were not to come back in S1-2 would the remainder of the crew continue helping the rebel movement, looking for Star One, going in for trading and similar (Jenna's influence), a mixture of the above, or none of the above?

Season 1

The Way Back.  
Blake does not return to the dome, but joins the Outsiders/Kasabi's group.  
For whatever reasons Blake does not end up on the London. (How would events on the London develop?)

Spacefall  
The battle does not happen/Liberator does not appear.  
Leylan decides not to put Our Heroes on the to-be-named Liberator.  
A different selection of people go on the to-be-named Liberator. (Including eg Leylan). The Liberator might end up with a different name - what? What would it be used for?

Cygnus Alpha  
The contact panel would probably be touched at some point, regardless of who goes on the ship.  
Blake does not return from Cygnus Alpha.  
Different selection of people come from Cygnus Alpha.  
Vargas decides to cooperate and stay on the Liberator. He would have to be taught many of the things the rest of the group would take for granted. He may already have learnt some details from incoming prisoners, and will have to do much by rote/accept that "this is the way things are" {as we accept computers, for example} but eventually he could function on the Liberator. How would the three way struggle Blake ("promote my cause")-Vargas (ditto)-Avon ("I want the ship") develop?  
There are more recruits to the Liberator (from various places) and some of the inhabitants of the ship are kept obscure from the authorities.

Time Squad  
The seed-ship might be left alone, to be investigated by someone else: but Avon would have to wait until a later stage to know he can use the ship's controls deftly, and Gan, in Deliverance, would not recognise what Meegat's ship is so quickly.  
Cally might decide to return home/join another rebel group. (Or her skills and abilities could be used more effectively.)

The Web  
Blake decides to transport the Decimas to a more suitable planet where they won't be disturbed. (Those at the base must be selling their services to *someone* and the space-mushroom could eventually cause problems on the planet.) Unlike Vargas the Decimas may not have the capacity to understand what is going on: how would Blake react if some wished to stay on the Liberator?

Seek-Locate-Destroy.  
Bercol and Rontane take more stringent action against Servalan.  
The President decides at some point that Servalan is not doing her job effectively and removes her (with a plotline involving her attempting to return to office)  
Rampant mutiny on Space Command - a sufficient number of the military decide they will not serve with or under Travis, and the rest decide to see what develops.  
Travis' treatment of Cally involves "imposing" some programming on her.  
Travis has more than his hand damaged.

Mission to Destiny  
There are various options with the neutroscope - including Blake asking to see that it is in its box.  
The ship coming to collect is contacted, and Sara's contacts pursued/investigated.

Duel  
One or more of the foursome killed.  
Blake and Travis decide that they can compromise. (Or some other pair after this episode.) Developments do not necessarily include Giroc and Sinofar fading into the sunlight or an electric storm, or the tombs crumbling into dust.

Project Avalon  
Other prisoners are released and prove relevant to the storyline.  
The substitution is realised earlier.  
Travis does not catch the glitterglobe in time.

Breakdown  
Gan causes damage that cannot be repaired in the time available.  
Those on the base are truly neutral, and help Gan, while Avon stays on the base (until the Liberator is summoned by Farron to retrieve one general-purpose heckler).

Bounty  
Sarkoff decides he will not return to Lindor/take up office again. Would Tyce take on the required role?  
Jenna links up with Tarvin.

Deliverance  
The Liberator is half an hour earlier, communicates with Ensor junior, and gives him and Maryatt a lift. The elder Ensor survives, and Meegat's ship is not launched.  
The Liberator is half an hour later - and is not aware of the other ship's passing. Ensor may survive long enough to launch Meegat's ship.  
Ensor junior is given a stronger sedative. Avon's group are rescued - possibly after meeting Meegat, and her ship is launched. The Liberator will arrive at Aristo with sufficient time to save the elder Ensor and remove him and Orac to another place (if they do not decide to join the Liberator).

Orac  
Ensor is able to conserve his energy for an extra 15 minutes, so gets to the Liberator.  
Servalan and Travis are able to acquire Orac. (Would Orac arrange to be retrieved by someone more suitable?)  
Servalan acquires Orac - who is programmed to act against her (Ensor having suspected Servalan would double-cross him) Servalan and Travis do not leave Aristo. Nobody knows that they are there. [Possibility for the transformation of Travis. Servalan would have killed him, to keep the secret of Orac safe, and because she would not want anyone to know that she had been panicked by the Phibian. Travis 2 #is# someone else with Travis I's brainprint installed, on Servalan's orders.)

Series 2  
Redemption  
Orac is able to take over the other DSV and bring it under Blake's/the group's control.  
The Federation learns of Spaceworld.  
Blake, Avon, Orac and Zen develop a Mcguffin that is capable of taking over Spaceworld. What use is made of this new base (which is probably effectively immovable)?  
It is decided that the inward-looking Altas/Spaceworld system could not have been the originator of the DSVs, and it is decided to pursue the matter.

Shadow  
A deal is negotiated - and the crew learn only later that the Federation control Terra Nostra.  
The Terra Nostra (or the sections Blake is in contact with) are independent of the current Federation administration, help Blake and the rebels achieve victory - and then demand payback.  
The moondiscs join/are used in Blake's cause.

Weapon  
The Clonemasters develop clones of Travis and/or Servalan.  
IMIPAK comes on the Liberator.

Horizon  
Avon decides to leave while he has the opportunity (then decides he is bored without the others).  
Orac extrapolates that Silmarno/Horizon was developed as "last service station before leaving the galaxy (next stop x million spacials, Star One)" - the Monopasium is a bonus, and the magnetic barrier is a non-decommissioned test for the minefield. It overrides Blake's search for Central-Control-as-was, and the Liberator follows the freighter's route. Blake's desired destination is reached for the "wrong" reasons.

Pressure Point  
Veron follows Kasabi's instructions that if she (Kasabi) is ever captured, Veron should assume her dead, and join another rebel group - in this case Blake's group.  
There is #something# to be found on the base.  
Servalan and Travis do not escape from Central Control.

Trial  
A different combination of people are killed in Blake's attack on Space Command.  
A "lucky shot" and Space Command auto-destructs.

Killer  
The disease is contained and Bellfriar and associates become allies.  
A spaceship lands and leaves before the warning is given.

Hostage  
Travis does intend to cooperate.  
Servalan and/or Travis are left on Exbar.

Countdown  
Avon and Grant do not remove their bracelets and are teleported at the last moment.  
The device is removed and reset elsewhere.

Voice from the Past  
Blake remains as his alter ego.  
The conditioning is not removed - and Blake switches on subsequent occasions.  
The Governors' Council is actually held and the information is presented.

Gambit  
Servalan acquires Dochelli.  
Krantor acquires Dochelli - and Servalan is not aware of the fact.  
Servalan and/or Krantor carry out their threats.

The Keeper  
Cally does not stall Avon - Travis' ship is destroyed, and Servalan has problems in getting/is unable to get rescued.

Star One  
The problems at the beginning of Star One would have had their origin some time before the episode starts: the cause has nothing to do with the aliens.  
Star One's breakdown causes active damage rather than "controls ceasing to work."  
Travis arrives before Blake. (He is aware of the minefield systems/whatever other functions Star One performs and deduces that Star One and Extragalactic Station Andromeda are identical, while the Liberator has to proceed slowly through an unfamiliar region without landmarks.)  
Travis decides that he will not help the Andromedans after all.  
The aliens are neutral/friendly.  
Travis is rejected by the green whirly.

Aftermath  
Avon takes up Servalan's offer - and survives: he distracts her long enough to ensure that the Mellanbys get to the Liberator. He manages to totally compromise the Federation's remaining computer systems - with help from Orac, who is pursuing its own interests. Those on the Liberator, Avon, Blake and Jenna eventually meet up.  
Servalan makes off with Orac (she finds the ship of the two troopers killed by the Sarrans - which is how she gets to Dustworld for the next episode).  
Hal Mellanby survives and leaves on the Liberator (with Avon and Dayna and her adopted sister).  
Servalan does not escape from Sarran: or not before the previous President regains control.  
Different combinations of returning crew on the Liberator

Powerplay  
Tarrant is playing a more complex game than he claims, and Klegg's group is doing something completely different. (This can be made canonical).  
Servalan does not escape from Dustworld/Chenga, or she is picked up by a different ship, so does not know Cally has survived.

Volcano  
The Liberator finds Blake, and/or Jenna.  
The Pyroans have an intermediate option for dealing with potential threats. (A cultural imperative to living peacefully, with various options for dealing with non-pacifists - might have been more effective than the methods chosen - or a combination.)

Dawn of the Gods  
The Thaarn is prepared to come to a compromise, so Krandor survives.  
Orac and the Thaarn pursue their rivalry.

Harvest of Kairos  
Greater use is made of the Sopron entity and/or Avon's mimicking program.  
Avon's bluff does not work.  
A spider's nest is sent to Space Command.

City at the Edge of the World  
Tarrant does his checks first.  
Vila has a location-analyser device, so can work out where Homeworld is.

Children of Auron  
The disease is less deadly - and Servalan's children survive. (Note - her plan is ill-considered: there will be no-one when her brood hatches. A more effective system of quarantine is likely to be in place on Auron than that shown.)

Rumours of Death  
The timing of events differs - for example Avon comes to Earth when Anna's coup or rebellion has succeeded.  
Blake gets back to Earth, and links up with Anna-as-Sula.  
The proverbial accident befalls Servalan, during the coup or the retaking of the Presidential Palace.

Sarcophagus  
The Sarcophagus entity and the Liberator group come to an arrangement: unlikely.  
Other chararacters encounter the Sarcophagus entity instead of the Liberator - or there is more than one.

Ultraworld  
The Ultras come to an arrangement with the Liberator: the collecting and distribution of information. (Avon convinces the Ultras of the use of brain prints for information gathering, and sending out new arrivals as emissaries. This is nothing to do with the fact that Blake would approve of such a compromise.)

Moloch  
Arrangements are made with the locals.  
With appropriate machines (in a very large array) and supplies a second Liberator is created, under whichever side's control.  
Moloch comes on board, and survives.  
Assorted brain scans are made and used.

Deathwatch  
Servalan's plan succeeds.  
Vinni's actual nature is revealed prematurely.  
Del Tarrant takes on his brother's role. (Or Deva his young relative's.)

Terminal  
The others force Avon to go round the cloud (or the Liberator is able to survive the cloud's effects).  
The Liberator, surviving, and crew go to Calipheron: Avon has encountered Dorian before the others return.  
Servalan, on a viable Liberator, finds that Zen will not respond to her commands - Avon has imposed commands should she come on board.

Series 4  
Avon's plans to create an "experts against the Federation/providing services at suitable expense to the rebels" work. 

Rescue  
Different combinations of survivors.  
Dorian does not appear. (Servalan's technicians left a viable ship behind/Orac is able to summon a ship).  
Vila's timing is slightly out, and the gestalt has begun to form. Vila kills the monster of Dorian's dreams, the others survive, but are linked.

Power  
The Seska and/or Hommiks are willing to come to an arrangement.

Traitor  
Servalan decides to make use of those who recognise her, rather than killing them outright.  
Commissioner Sleer/Servalan is not whom she seems - an android (one in a series?) or otherwise.

Stardrive  
A compromise is reached with the Space Rats.  
Dr Plaxton survives/Napier makes it to the Scorpio.

Animals  
Servalan leaves Dayna controlled in a manner which Orac (VftP) cannot undo.  
Justin gives Dayna his research notes.

Headhunter  
Muller's robot takes possession of Orac.  
The limiter is in place: Avon and Orac are able to control the robot.

Assassain  
Neebrox is the assassain.  
Servalan goes off with her purchase.  
Verlis goes after Commissioner Sleer for money owed (well S. did make a bid, and V. is not responsible for the loss of merchandise once a bid is accepted).

Games  
Gambit survives/is able to override Belkov's instructions and, using the memory unit Vila takes, transfers control of Belkov's ship to those on the Scorpio.  
Servalan ends up on the orbiter (what would she face?).  
Gerren survives (his death is not shown), and takes action.

Sand  
Tarrant remains on board and Vila goes down to Virn. Who would suffer on the Scorpio's flight deck?

Gold  
Keller sticks to his side of the agreement, rather than do as Servalan asks.  
Orac develops a means of preventing the reconstitution of the gold: the defunct notes are sold to collectors and Servalan ends up with nothing.  
Avon/Orac passes on to the tax department that Commissioner Sleer has not revealed all the gold that came into her possession. (getting Servalan as Sleer involved in assorted types of red tape would be an effective way of neutralising her.)

Orbit  
Avon realises sooner that Egrorian is up to something peculiar (not to mention requiring independent verification of the equipment's effect).  
Pinder sabotages Servalan's ship.  
Orac informs Avon and Vila that the neutron star material has been placed on the shuttle and they work something out: trust is maintained.  
Avon/Orac/Vila decide to land the shuttle rather than reach escape velocity.

Warlord  
The other warlords actually do something, rather than disappear half way through (perhaps involved in discovering the bomb/arranging a rescue).  
Zeeona survives.

Blake  
There are various suggestions as to parts of the episode being dreamt or, the ending being a set up.  
The Scorpio and crew land at a greater distance from Blake's base: Tarrant is rescued by someone else. Avon and the others have to mount a rescue from the ground.  
The blockade challenge the incoming Scorpio, Orac is capable of giving the correct signals for passage without prompting, and the ship is not attacked.  
The representative of the Federation High Council turns out to be someone known to Avon other than Servalan. (On the information provided there is more reason for Servalan to be traipsing around Xenon than GP)

Post-Gauda Prime  
Anything goes - but what if Avon is the only one not to survive?

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to a discussion group long ago.
> 
> Other suggestions can be added/mentioned in comments (according to preference)


End file.
